


The Art of Seduction

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Seduction is a game of psychology...a game that Rio and Beth knows well





	The Art of Seduction




End file.
